Violet
by MangaJuggalette
Summary: OK, I really suck at summaries, but I still try. This fic is about the love Heero hides from Duo, and the love Duo clearly shows to Heero. It is a Heero POV fic, and ends up with Heero showing how he feels. But.. well, you'll just have to read and pray t


Violet

__

If there's a way that you could be everything you want to be,

Would you just complain that it came too easy?

Just like the games with you and me

A resolution hard to see

But that's ok 'cause I don't see things that are plain to see

Everything about him has my attention. As I stand in the far corner of this room, watching him as he extravagantly flings open the door, promptly bouncing in, seeming to drag an aura of cheerfulness and tenacity with him. At times I hate him. I hate the way that he is the only one in this room able to see past my expressionless features and into the void that is my heart. I hate the way he is never expressionless, no matter how much he tries! He is never without an emotion of some sort dragging him down into the murky depths of despair, or pulling him up with hands laced in white satin, letting the light from the surface shine through the tainted water and lies, giving him more strength than anyone as imperfect as he can deserve. His eyes shimmer with every thought he has, every emotion flowing through his veins is displayed clearly on that cherub face, his concentration on even the smallest of tasks making me force back a grin, his hurt on even the smallest knock-back causing me to swallow the ever-growing lump in my throat. He's just so beautiful... I take in a deep breath of air, it seems to burn my lungs, I want to blame him. I always want to blame him. He thinks that I do not yet care, he thinks I am not aware that he cares, and that I am still a victory he has not yet achieved. Actually he only thinks that he thinks such things. Deep within him he knows that I am his, and even deeper he knows that he is mine.

__

I've got a dream to take you over

Exploding like a supernova

I'm going to crash into your world

And that's no lie.

I stay stock still, waiting for the moment. He wants to come up to me, I can feel the tension building inside him. There is only so long he can pull off this charade of wanting to be here for the company of someone other than his beloved Heero, only so long he can withhold the temptation of pulling himself over to me, and teasing himself by talking happily to me like we are friends. Hmph... friends indeed. Friends do not play games like I do Duo, you should know this by now, or perhaps you are putting on an act of naivety just to spur me on more. Well go ahead Maxwell, you know how to play games as well as I do. Finally it arrives, the moment we have both been waiting for. We lock eyes. And for that split second, I see everything I have been searching for, for so very, very long. Is it that long awaited passion? No, I can see that whenever I wish to, no need to search it out in someone like him. Is it love? No, love cannot be seen, only felt. Is it true lust, a deep wanting? Still no, for that is always in his eyes. What was it? It was fear. Something I have awaited since the day we have met. I smirk. The victory is finally mine, and no matter what he does, he can never go back. I have got from him what I have always wanted. The moment ends, as it disappears back into the deep liquid amethyst pools of his eyes, but I will not forget. Oh no Duo, I will not forget. You truly are mine now.......

__

You want to give ecstasy delivered with certainty

But your afraid that the pleasure won't be needed

In a way we are the same two people looking out to sea

For a wave that would carry all our fantasies.

He bounces over to me, his braid swinging violently behind him in the way it does, seeming to have acquired and independent body to that of the boy who had grown it for so many years, always seeming to want to go the opposite way to where its creator was heading.

"Hey Heero buddy!" he grins in that foolish, American way he does "How you doing?" I close my eyes to his smiling face, wondering if he is aware of my victory yet, wondering if there is any hurt in his eyes from my feigned ignorance. Obviously not, as I feel a small breeze float around my ankles as he swishes around my body so that he can whisper into my ear, his hand placed on my shoulder. I fight back a smile at his touch. "Are you as bored as I am?" I open my eyes, slowly, teasing him as he impatiently waits my response. Impatience gets the better of him, as I see him waltz away again, looking back over his shoulders once, hoping we lock eyes and I will suddenly follow him. Oh no Duo... that would be too easy. 

__

If there's a way to infiltrate you

To sway your mind and complicate you

I'm gonna crash into your world

And that's no lie.

Unblinking, I move away from the noise of the chattering people around me. I can hear his voice above everyone's, his over exaggerated tales catching the attention of everyone who hears his crudely accented voice ricocheting around the room. I smirk silently as I open the door, knowing that it's silence will get his attention. Of course it does.

"Hey Heero - where are you going?" he calls over. I pretend I do not notice him, and walk out the door, making my way swiftly down the hall, my footsteps echoing around the metal tunnel. The door does not even click closed before he has leapt out after me. Predictable. I walk faster, listening to his ever increasing footsteps as he runs after me. Finally he catches up, grabbing my wrist, trying to pull me back. "Heero - why'd you split, the party was just getting started." The unintentional sarcasm lay thick and heavy in his voice. I turned back to look at him. My silence was scaring him. I loved it. 

"Duo." I spoke his name quieter than usual. "I don't believe that intelligent conversation exists in a room where people are more concerned about the type of dip the y serve and what a baka like yourself is wearing for the evening." he didn't seem hurt by the insult, used to it by now. Instead he merely grinned.

"You have a sense of humour? That's a first." He shook out his hair, turning back, probably to go back to the so called party, in a vain attempt to make me follow. "You coming?" He didn't look over his shoulder as he threw back his words, but he did stop as he heard the click of my gun as I removed the safety lock. "Heero...." he said cautiously. I pressed the cool metal weapon against the small of his back.

"Come with me." I hissed into his ear. I felt him shudder, but comply to my words as I pushed him into a nearby cupboard. The darkness enveloped us and I heard his voice sound, quiet now, higher pitched with urgency.

"Heero what's going on?" I laugh in my mind. You are mine now.

__

Let your body move into the doorway

To the disco inside your head (violet)

Wear a colour that you want to cling to

The colour inside your head (violet)

Contemplate jealousy intermixed with urgency

A million things take a damned good shot at you and me

I find his lips easily with my own, pressing myself against him. For a moment he struggles, before finally giving in and letting me kiss him, encouraging me as he runs his hands through my hair, happy at last. Our kisses become more passionate, driving me insane with desire. He tastes good_ I want to taste more of him.

"Heero..." he moans as I stop kissing his lips, somehow managing to draw myself away from the soft warmth of his mouth to nuzzle the nape of his neck. I shiver slightly as I feel his pulse race under my lips. He smells good, I want him right here, right now. He wants me to take him right here, right now. But no. You don't give those you claimed all that they want all at once. I push him back into the darkness, only just managing to avoid his flailing arms, before the crash sounds as he hits the floor. I tut slightly, disapprovingly, condescendingly. He will soon know that he is mine.

__

I'm gonna take you

I'll do my best to break you

I'm gonna take you higher

And that's no lie.

Common sense is a game many people don't like to play

But give it in and the moment takes you either way

"Heero!!?" he calls out, so confused, so upset. 

"I am here." I reply monotonously.

"What's going on Heero? Please tell me.... please show me." I shake my head as I fumble for a light switch, finding one in the form of a small chain hanging from the ceiling. Giving it a quick tug, the room is soon illuminated with a purple-tinged glow - the glass of the bulb tinted with a shade to match the moment. I see him, lying on the floor. God I want him... his eyes are wide, tears seeming to be welling up in them, partly the shock of his fall, partly the momentary feeling of rejection. His ankle is twisted at a peculiar angle, not broken, but uncomfortable all the same, perhaps sprained during his fall. He looks up at me with those deep, never-ending sea of emotion filled eyes. "What's going on Heero......" he looks and sounds so vulnerable. I have to suppress a moan of pleasure at the sight, the task only made more difficult by the nervous edge to his voice. I blow him an invisible kiss. I am sure he received it, but if he did he only had a split second to react before his eyes widened in horror as I raised the gun again. "What are you doing!!?" he yells, urgent now. I don't smile, I just aim, trying to decide between his shoulder and his stomach. I decide in a second, and let the shot ring out. He screams out, causing a smile to grow on my face. A palm is clutched to his stomach, as blood seeps out between his fingers. My smile deepens. He needs me now. I walk over and kneel beside him, ripping his shirt off with ease. The wound is as deep as I hoped. Not fatal, but deep enough so as he can't deal with this alone. I let my head drop down and lick away some of the blood. It tastes as beautiful as the inside of his mouth, the bullet not tainting its purity. Even now I can feel his lust, his passion still burning inside him, the prospect of my touch the only thing exceeding his pain. I stand up. "You can't leave me Heero!!" he yells, his voice cracking. I shake a finger at him.

"You stay where you are. Only I may help you. Only I may touch you now." he whimpers, and tears streak down his cheeks as he conceals his eyes with thick lashes.

"Why Heero? Why?"

"I want you to be mine, and nobody else's, understand me?" he nods, and wipes away a tear, unconsciously leaving a streak of blood across his face. I walk out and shut the door behind me. I'll be back, I'm not a sadist! I just want to play with him a little longer, I know my Du-chan likes games. I walk down the hall, my footsteps heavy so that I know he can feel them from his place on the floor. I want him to panic a little before I return. I want to see him really needing me, with his heart, his mind and his body. I let out a smile as I remembered that last sighting of his eyes. The fear was gone. It was pure respect now. He truly was mine.

__

I've got a dream to take you over

Exploding like a supernova

I'm going to crash into your world

And that's no lie.

Let your body move into the doorway

To the disco inside your head (violet)

Wear a colour that you want to cling to

The colour inside your head (violet)

I think I love him. I know he loves me. Once more I think of those eyes. God he is beautiful....


End file.
